Why are you helping me?
by ClockworkForgivness
Summary: The 7 years war has begun, and in fear of the new Austro-French alliance, Fritz decides to ally Prussia with Britain. But will Prussia be able to get over his and England's bloody past and trust him even when Britain has shown betrayal to Austria in the war of Austrian succession? Also, Will he be able to hide and protect Ludwig forever? Warning: Slight PrUk and bigbrother!Prussia


**_WELL! FIRST FANFICTION! This takes place when Britain Allies with Prussia in the 7 years war. Hope you enjoy!  
_**

_**WARNING: Slight mentions of past and Future PrUk. Don't like, UsUk fans? Go bitch to your wall.**  
_

* * *

_"HASE HURRY UP!"_

_"D-don't call me that! get back here you wanker!"_

_"Kesesesee~!"_

* * *

"Prussia!"

Gilbert snapped out of his daze and looked at his king sheepishly, Gilbird tweeting around his head. "Sorry."

Fritz put his head in his hands. "Really? That's the 4th time you've zoned out on me,Gil! You need to focus!"

Prussia paled "I-I know!"

Fritz looked up at him "You and England have had a lot of history together but-

"Why the hell did you ally with him of all people!" Prussia growled, slamming his hands on the desk. Fritz didn't even blink. "Don't throw a tantrum. England is a powerful ally, so you must be polite to him when he arrives."

"He's a backstabbing traitor. I wish I'd never built his gott damn heart(1)."

"You don't mean that Gil."

"B-bruder?"

Fritz and Prussia immediately spun around and looked at the tiny boy who had silently poked his head into the room.

"Ludwig! You know not to come in here while the door is closed!" Fritz scolded, Ludwig flinched and trembled "S-sorry!"

Prussia noticed the tears in the boys eyes and glared at Fritz. He walked up to the boy and scooped him up in his arms, "Hey, what's wrong 'ittle guy? Why the long face?"

Fritz faceplamed "Bruders." He grumbled.

Ludwig wiped his eyes "I-I couldn't sleep.." Gilbird landed onto Ludwig's head, tweeting and causing a small smile to grace the boy's face as he gently petted him.

Prussia smiled softly "I'll be in bed in a few minutes Ok?" Ludwig hugged his bruder tightly and buried his face into Gilbert's neck "Y-your not going away again r-right? I-I never see you anymore.." Gilbert stiffened "Leibe I have to. That way you don't get any sicker and you can become a country.."

"I-It's not f-fair.."

"I know Lud.. Don't worry though! me and Fritz think this will be that last unawesome war! Isn't that great?" Prussia looked at Fritz warningly, telling him not to say anything. "And I'll bring you a present too! How's that?" Ludwig pulled away and nodded, smiling shyly. "O-Ok.."

After a few more minutes, Prussia was able to send Ludwig back with Gilbird to their shared room.

"He needs to sleep in his own room Gil. I've told you that countless times."

"I worry that one day I'll go to his room and he'll be gone Fritz. When Have I ever listened to rules?" Gilbert said softly. He looked at Fritz "What time will Britain get here tomorrow?

"Sunrise. Maybe you should explain the situation to him? He has a little brother as well from what I've heard. He may be more useful to us."

"No way in fucking Hell. The less that tea drinking bastard knows the fucking better. Gute. Nacht." And with that, Prussia turned and left the room and his exasperated king.

* * *

"Luddy! What do you want for Breakfast?"

"Can we have Brötchen and Schwarzwälder?" Ludwig asked excitedly, Gilbert laughed "Whatever you want. With Honey?" Ludwig grinned and nodded. Gilbert prepared the breads and soon the two of them were eating happily. "Hey Luddy can you do me a favor and stay in your room for a while this morning? Please?" Ludwig looked at him in confusion "Of course bruder, but can we play later? bitte?" he asked, completely unaware of the honey on his cheek.

Gilbert leaned over the table, wiped away the bit of stray honey and ruffled the nation's hair "Ja! Hide and seek?"

Ludwig nodded again, a big smile on his face "Ja!" Gilbert chuckled.

" ? Mr. Kirkland has arrived." Gilbert smile immediately disappeared. "I'll be right there. Come on Luddy." He picked up the nation's food and took his hand, leading him into his bedroom. Ludwig looked at him in confusion "Fritz never lets me eat in my room.."

"I'm not Fritz." Prussia said curtly, setting the food down on a table. "This is when you need to be quiet ok?" He crouched down to Ludwig's height, Gilbird landing in Luddy's hair once again. "Remember the rules for when I have visitors?" Ludwig nodded and saluted with the wrong hand. "Yup! Don't leave the bedroom until you come back, keep the noise down, and if anyone does come in here scream. You can count on me!"

"Other hand. I'll be back ok?" He said fondly, giving Ludwig a small kiss on the cheek "Ich Leibe dich?" Ludwig hugged him tightly "Ich liebe dich bruder!" Gilbert blushed slightly and softly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Once Prussia got downstairs, He saw Britain and Fritz chatting politely in the sitting room. Prussia frowned and reached the bottom of the stairs, for some reason feeling much more nervous than normal. "Hallo Eyebrows." Fritz shot him a look, that Prussia happily Ignored. Britain rolled his eyes "Missed you too."

After a few minutes of heated silence, Fritz stood up "Well I will make some tea. Do you like a particular kind Britain?" Britain smiled and nodded "That would be lovely, Earl Gray in you have any. Thank you."

Once Fritz was out of the room Prussia rounded on England "lets keep this short, Why are you on my side?" he hissed pointing at the brit accusingly. Britain raised a Eyebrow "I want to deliver a blow to France. No more no less."

"Are you going to pull out on me like you did with Austria once things get serious?"

Britain crossed his arms "I wasn't planning to since we used to be friends. You know I'm fighting more then one war."

"Oh for your little Americaa~?" Prussia said mockingly "Please, the kid needs to learn how to take care of himself." Britain, stood up enraged "I'll have you know he happens to be my little brother! Of course I'm going to fight for him!" He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms "You could never understand what its like caring for another could you?"

Prussia flinched slightly by chose to ignore that last comment."From here? That was really smart, leaving the kid all alone to fend for himself. Shows how much you care." He hissed angrily. Britain grabbed him my the collar of his shirt "I had no bloody choice. Things are dangerous in Europe because of you,and I couldn't take him with me." He hissed, green eyes ablaze. "What's with you? Your being even more a dick then normal." He spat.

"Thanks. That really warmed my heart Hase." Gilbert cooed sarcastically

"Don't you bloody dare call me that you wanker-"

"I leave for 5 minutes and you two are already at each others throats." Fritz chuckled "You two care so much for each other."

Britain immediately let go of Prussia, looking away. Prussia frowned "Fritz, we aren't done here.." Fritz rolled he eyes. " I'm Just giving you a supply of fresh tea to dump on each other ." He set the tray of tea down. "As much as it would my life easier, don't kill my country? Bye~" He then left again.

Britain stared the tea "He doesn't mean that does he?" Prussia laughed "You should see what I did to Austria last time he was here. My Awesome boss is deadly serious."

"Why are you even fighting with Austria?"

Prussia went from light-hearted to dark in seconds. He laugh was dangerously cold, pure hatred clear in his voice "Cause he's a fucking prick." Britain shivered in fear and crossed his arms to hide it, surprised the cheerful Prussian he grew up with could sound so Dark. Prussia had never moved from his spot in front of the stairs and it made Britain curious.

"GIL! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!" Fritz called in German from the other room. Prussia froze but replied "I'm busy!" Fritz then proceed to walk in and drag Prussia out by the ear. "D-don't go up stairs!" Gilbert shouted frantically

* * *

Of course, Britain wasn't going to listen to Gilbert. He sighed and stepped up the staircase, silent and quick, like a mouse.(OH SEE WHAT I DID THERE ARTHUR?) He heard a soft giggle come from a door at the end of the hall and his face was a question mark. What the hell was a child doing here? Intrigued, Britain walked up to the door and slowly opened it.

"BRUDER!"

He was suddenly attacked into a hug by a blond boy. England stared down at him "W-who are you?"

At the sound of the mans voice, Ludwig immediately let go and looked up at the intruder with wide, frightened eyes. Gilbird sat on the boy's head, looked at Britain and immediately snuggled down for a nap, not alarmed in the slightest. Ludwig suddenly dashed under the bed "B-Bruder!" He cried out softly.

After he got over the shock, Britain got on his hands and knees, looking under the bed at the poor boy. Instantly going into mother mode. "Calm down now, I'm not going to hurt you..." Ludwig hid his face in his arms and visibly trembled. Gilbird flew off Ludwig's head, landed on the ground and tweeted, using his beak to pull on the boy's clothing, trying to get the boy to come out. Ludwig simply buried his face deeper into his arms "Geh weg! Ich will mein bruder! (Get away! I want my Brother!)"

Britain looked at him sympathetically "I can't speak German love.."

"ARTHUR!"

Britain jumped up, hitting his head against the bed "Ow.." he whimpered Gilbird tweeted at him worriedly, flying over and nuzzling his face softly. Arthur smiled at the chick, petting him fondly and noticed Ludwig's tear stained blue eye's staring at him in shock, surprised Gilbird got near him. As soon as he saw England's green eyes though he hid his face again.

Arthur got his head out from under the bed and looked at the door. Gilbert came running into the room, looking as scared as the kid did, he covered it well with Anger though. "Get away from the bed!" he shouted furiously.

Britain crossed his arms, leaning against the bed. "Not until you tell me who this little one is."

Fritz appeared behind Gilbert, looking almost smug.

Gilbert took a step closer, glaring at the brit. "If you don't listen to me, I'll expand my empire to America." Britain stared at him wide eyed "Y-You can't."

"I can. I'll forget about Austria and ally with France, together I think we can take you." Britain paled, and Gilbert grew ever darker."Now get away from him." Gilbert growled lowly. He noticed Gilbird on Arthur's head and his face took on a unreadable emotion until it was masked with his anger again. Fritz put a hand on Gilbert's shoulder "Gilbert, calm down-"

"And you!" Gilbert spat at his king, spinning around "I Trusted you! How dare you do this to us!" Fritz flinched slightly, taking Gilbert's anger full force "I Believe Britain can help us-"

"Ja? Well I DON'T." Gilbert hissed "Er ist mein kleiner Bruder, nicht deins."(He's my little brother,not yours)

a Awkward silence filled the room until Fritz slapped Gilbert, hard.

"Stop acting like a child, you can't protect Ludwig forever. I'm your king, you will listen to me and that is Final, Gilbert Beilschmidt. " Fritz hissed back. Gilbert looked at Fritz with hurt ,before cupping his slapped cheek and looking away from his boss.

Arthur watched the seen with interest, and Ludwig was too scared to move from his place under the bed. Fritz cleared his throat "I apologize in behalf of my nation. Gilbert is extremely protective of this child." Britain nodded once slowly before standing up. Gilbert pushed pass him roughly and gently suck his head under the bed, Giving Ludwig a sad smile.

"Bruder zu beruhigen, es ist nur mir .." (Bruder calm down it's just me) Ludwig immediately crawled toward Gilbert upon seeing and hearing him, And Gil wrapped his arms around the child ,standing up with him, glaring venomously at Arthur.

"Ich bin hier, bitte beruhigen für mich?"(Im right here, please calm down for me?) Ludwig nodded shakily face buried into Gilbert's neck. "Wer ist er? Gilbird war nicht Angst vor ihm .. Gilbird nur uns mag und Fritz .." (Who is he? Gilbird isn't afraid of him..Gilbird only likes us and Fritz)

Gilbert didn't answer, slightly shaking himself. "We're going outside Fritz." He said softly, not waiting for approval while he pushed pass Fritz and headed down stairs. Gilbird tweeted, still circling Arthur's head happily. Fritz frowned and shouted after him "YOUR THE ONE WHO FOUND HIM!" Gilbert continued to happily ignore him.

"I'm Sorry." Fritz sighed, Arthur shrugged "I'm used to his pigheadedness. Don't worry about it. What's bothering me is the fact that boy isn't a country."

Fritz raised a eyebrow at him "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you can tell from a glance, What is he then?"

"How did you find him?"

"One day Prussia came home with him in his arms, both of them covered in blood. When he boy woke up, he had no memory of who he was. He not human, for the wounds he had were fatal and healed." Fritz explained thoughtfully.

Happy shouts could be heard outside as Gilbert tossed Ludwig into the air, careful not to drop him. The both had a bright smile on there faces. Arthur smiled fondly at the duo. "He's a idea." He turn serious and looked at Fritz in he eye "He isn't a nation yet but he will soon be one."

Fritz looked at him in confusion "Are you sure?"

Britain's eyes darkened "Yes. I'm quiet sure. You see, America is the same thing. Some day he is going to gain independence and be his own nation. The same thing will happen to Prussia." He sighed "Really we aren't that much different and I think that frightens him..."

* * *

Later that night, Fritz invited the brit to stay the night, for it was a far way to travel from Britain to Prussia. Britain happily agreed. Gilbert hadn't said a word to either of them sense the earlier incident, not letting the child out of his sight. Britain watched them remorsefully. America already showed signs of wanting independence, caring less and less when Britain showed up every once in a while. This boy seemed to absolutely attached to Gilbert, and it brought a small smile to Arthur's lips.

Britain had just taken off his military boots, when a small sneeze caught his attention. he looked at the doorway and Ludwig tried to unsuccessfully hide. "U-u-u-u-um..m-m-m-may Ich come in?" He stuttered in horrible English, face flushed red in embarrassment. Britain smiled "Of course, love." He patted the bed next to him but Ludwig ignored it, choosing to simply stand in front of Britain. Now that Britain had a clear view of the child, realized how much he looked like Gil. He had the same eyes and mouth, really. If Prussia wasn't Albino he'd look like a mini Gilbert. Gilbird fluttered around Ludwig's head as he stared at his feet.

"What's bothering you?" Britain asked gently, Ludwig tilted his head, not understanding him. Britain chuckled "What's Wrong." He said softly and slowly. Ludwig understood him and flushed, looking down again "U-U-Um.."

Britain waited quietly, Ludwig all at once looked up with a determined look on his face "I want you watch out for b-bruder for me!"

Britain's expression flattered, surprised "What do you mean?" he asked, again slowly.

Ludwig twiddled his thumbs, looking down again. "Y-You two are allies? Bruder said you used be his friend. I don't want him to get hurt."

Britain's expression softened and he laughed, ruffling Ludwig's hair. Ludwig looked slightly calmer from the familiar act, but still looked troubled.

"Of course I will. Someone has to keep that idiot in check."

Ludwig looked so relived, Britain had to stop from hugging him, but was beaten by Ludwig jumping into his arms "DANKE!" He said, switching to German from excitement, he switched back "Oh Thank you Mister Britain sir!" Britain's face turned bright red, the child reminding him purely of America in the moment. "O-Of course." Britain stuttered.

Britain made the mistake of glancing out the doorway in case Gilbert was going to see and yell at him. He saw something he completely didn't expect. Gilbert was there, yes but he was in a blue military uniform he'd never seen before and looked...older. He looked at the two of them with a loving expression, not one of hate as it was earlier. The man's eyes widened when they met Arthur's and he quickly left Arthur's sight by running out of the doorway. Britain gently lifted the boy off of him and sprinted to the doorway, looking down the hall. No Gilbert. "Gil?" He called. Ludwig followed him and tugged on his shirt "Mister?" Britain looked down at the child, realizing this wasn't the time and dropped it."It's nothing."

Suddenly Prussia was running down the hall to Arthur's room "Arthur! have you seen Ludwig! I can't find him anywhere!" he cried. Britain rolled his eyes and moved slightly so the boy was in the worried big Brother's view "Yes he's right here Gilbert." Arthur said, using Prussia's human name. Ludwig ran up to him laughing "Hi bruder!" Prussia's expression softened and he lifted the boy up "Your suppose to tell me when you leave the room silly! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Prussia met Britain's eyes and he looked away guiltily "I'm sorry." he muttered. Britain grinned "What was that~? I can't hear you~"

"You know perfectly well what I just said!" Prussia protested, but a grin graced is features.

_Fritz was right again_

_**END**_

* * *

_**(1) The Teutonic knights built and colonized London, The capital of Britain, and or his heart. And PrUk isn't cannon?  
**_

_**(2) Luddy is sorta in a between state for Nations. Before America was found by Finland he was just some kid running around. None of them knew he'd become a Country! That's What Luddy is~!  
**_

_**I Hope you liked~! Feel free to Review if you'd like to boast my confidence. Sorry if the history is a little messed up. I wrote this a while ago~  
**_


End file.
